


Fake Faking

by itstartswith_aardvark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Those two may as well go ahead and adopt wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstartswith_aardvark/pseuds/itstartswith_aardvark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SamSteve Week Day 1 Prompt: Fake Relationships</p>
<p>Or rather fake fake relationships</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Faking

God, Steve hates this elevator. It creaks and rattles and feels like it’ll get stuck at any minute. Maybe it’s because he broke it that one time. No matter. He would’ve taken the stairs like he normally does but Fury’s memo was marked ‘at your earliest convenience’ which really means he could’ve been there yesterday and still been late. He tries to think about what could be so important, and hopes and prays it isn’t what he thinks it is. The elevator stops unexpectedly and he’s about to get irritated about it getting stuck but the door slides open and there’s Sam, sporting the same half-worried look he doesn’t know has crossed his face.

“Hey,” he laughs, worry melting into a smile. The door grumbles closed behind him and he sidles close to Steve, but not too close. “Where are you headed?”

“Fury’s office.”

“You got the memo, too?” His heart does an uncomfortable combination of sinking and climbing into this throat to jump ship. From the look on Sam’s face his does, too. Either that or he has heartburn again.

“You don’t think it’s about-”

“No, it couldn’t be. We haven’t told anyone.” He combs through the list of people he could’ve told, but he can’t quite name anyone he trusts enough these days to tell that he’s breaking at least three of the new S.H.I.E.L.D. sanctioned bylaws and putting all of their PR people’s sanity in jeopardy. And dating Sam, he’s doing that, too; been doing it for months. He thinks of the last possible person and feels a little relief in knowing that they don’t. Until he remembers he forgot one. It makes him wince at his own carelessness.

“Well Wanda knows,” For a minute he thinks that Sam’s going to snap his own neck the way he’s looking at him.

“How in the hell did she find out?” Then Steve does the thing. That dumb little grin he puts on when he’s done something even dumber; a sort of charm to keep him safe from the worst of Sam’s wrath.

“Well, what had happened was, I was wearing one of your shirts and she put two and two together somehow.”

“Two and two? That’s more like two and three over x, how could she tell it was my shirt and not yours?”

“I don’t know, she’s good! One look and I was telling her everything! But hey, I really doubt she’d tell anyone.” The elevator dings, actually more of a sad sounding buzz, and the door opens to Fury’s office where he’s sitting directly next to-

“Are you two going to keep Miss Maximoff and me waiting all day or are you going to get in here?” They shuffle in and there isn’t a grin in the world to spare Steve from the holes Sam’s glaring into his head. He’s trying his best to evaluate the situation but as usual Fury’s unreadable and there’s a look in Wanda’s eye he isn’t sure how to identify.

“I know this is short notice but something’s come up recently that has to be addressed.” They both hold their breath. “We’ve come across an abandoned Hydra base that we think may have some valuable records in it.” The mission briefing is the only thing keeping either of them from sliding out of their chairs in relief. “The thing is, it’s under a small city near the coast and to send in regular agents would draw too much suspicion. So I’m sending you two undercover to get the records without as much as making theneighborhood watch nervous. Normally I’d send Natasha with one of you but she’s…unavailable. You’re going to have to pose as a married couple moving into one of the safe houses we have there.” Steve watches as Sam actively stifles his laughter. He speaks first and spares him the task of having to speak without cracking up; one he nearly fails himself.

“Married?”

“We find it makes people less suspicious. And Wanda’s going with you as your daughter. Children help, too.”

“Isn’t she a little old to be at home?”

“I’m home from college for the summer,” She interjects. Clearly she’s plotted this out.

“But what about-”

“No time for questions, your plane leaves in two hours.”

 

The elevator ride to their floor is interesting to say the least. Wanda’s practically buzzing. Since everything that happened happened she's been around them a lot; she probably really is as close to a kid of their own as they'll get. To their surprise she doesn’t get off at her floor.

“You passed your floor,”

“Oh, I already packed.”

“You knew about this?” She shrugs and bounces from foot to foot.

“I found out a little bit before you guys did. I wanted to tell you it was what that memo was about so you wouldn’t panic but you beat me to it.” She's fidgeting again, this time flicking small sparks of energy back and forth.

“What are you so excited about?”

“I’ve been stuck in here for weeks and this trip is as close as I’ll ever get to a vacation.” Another sad ding and they’re on their floor. “Well, I’ll see you on the plane, dads.” They can hear her laughing even after the doors close.

“Well, what do you think?” Sam asks him as they sort out clothes and stuff them into suitcases. Though he hasn't said anything yet Steve can tell that something's bothering him. 

“I think this is either gonna end in disaster or the best story to tell at parties of all time." His concern becomes official when he doesn't laugh, doesn't even crack a smile. He takes the ball of socks he's been fighting with out of his hands. "Hey, tell me what's on your mind."

"We don't have time for this, Fury'll kill us if we aren't on that plane."

"To hell with Fury. I wanna know what's bothering you." It takes a few minutes of coaxing but eventually he speaks.

"I guess I just hate having to fake what I really want and then give it up once the job is done." He nods; there really aren't words to express what he feels. If he doesn't know anything else he knows Sam and he knows that he wants nothing more than a ring on his finger and a big fluffy dog with an even bigger back yard. But that's a luxury even saving the world a hundred times over won't earn them. Playing it out just to save it a hundred and first time just rubs salt in the wound. Fortunately he has a little something to remedy it; just one off the checklist. He gingerly pulls one of the socks from the pile, an ugly blue one he hasn't worn in a year. Sam makes a face when he holds it out to him, the 'what in the hell' face. He still takes it though, and makes a different face when it's heavier than expected. Cautiously, almost verging on hesitantly he empties the contents onto the floor where they sit - and nearly stops breathing. A silver ring, shined to brilliance and inlaid with flawless rose gold detailing; a small star with edges at each of its vertices that makes it shimmer with every movement. Then, like clockwork, his eye is drawn to Steve's hand, or rather the band he hadn't seen before. It's in the same silver as his and set in the same rose gold is a single wing, with the minutae of every feather expertly carved into the metal. The reflection catches in Sam's eyes as he holds it, so lightly, as if a rough touch would crush it to powder and scatter it on the breeze. He's starting to tear up but he won't cry, not now at least. It'll be later after they make love tonight and he's laying there basking in the afterglow and the wing's facets catch the light when Steve reaches up to sleepily trace the outline of his jaw or the swell and curve of his lips. Then he'll realize it isn't a dream, that it's real and they're wearing forever right there on their fingers. Then the emotional will catch up to him and he'll smile over at Steve with tears rolling down his flushed cheeks and they'll hold each other close until time ends and starts again. But right now he slips it onto his finger and gives Steve the softest kiss and scrambles to jam the suitcases closed because holy shit if they don't leave now they'll never make it in time. They barely make it onto the plane; a point Wanda's determined to tease them about. Then she's looking back and forth between Steve and Sam, puzzled, until she stops and smiles sweetly at them.

"How precious, congratulations!" She looks to Steve. "Took you long enough, I thought it'd be another six months before you got around to it." Sam's jaw collides with the floor of the plane.

"How did she-"

"I told you! She's good!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can't hide anything from Wanda, the girl be knowin'.


End file.
